Eye to Eye with Centipede
by TorScrawls
Summary: Hide is on his way to meet up with Kaneki when he suddenly finds himself eye to eye with a hungry ghoul. Is this the end? Or will someone come to his rescue?


**Eye to Eye with Centipede**

Hide took a deep breath. _So this is what a hungry ghoul looks like._ He had read theories, stories, articles, studied videos and held interviews, but nothing could prepare him for the reality that was staring at him from the other side of the street.

The red eyes were fixed on him and Hide felt like a deer in headlights as he stared back, frozen to the spot.

The person in the other side of the street looked like an ordinary middle aged woman; shoulder length hair, round face, glasses, shopping bags. Everything checked out... Except the _eyes._

A whimpering sound reached his ears and he realized that it must have come from him. The ghoul smiled.

Hide thought he had been ready; ready to face any ghoul. He thought he knew what he was doing; Kaneki had always been so easy to talk to, so sympathetic and calm. The woman staring him down over the empty road made him realize why some humans called ghoul _things_. There was nothing human about the look in her eyes.

Hide's thoughts went to Kaneki. _If only he had been there with him. He would know what to do. He would be able to protect me._ The thought made him ashamed. How could he wish that Kaneki was in this situation? In the same danger as him?

The woman took a step in Hide's direction, still wearing a smile, and suddenly he could move again; taking a quick step backwards. She giggled.

"Why so scared, young man? I won't bite," she said as her giggles turned into a full laugh. Hide cursed his decision to take a shortcut for his date with Kaneki, but he had been running late and hadn't wanted to keep the other waiting. And besides; ghoul's attacking humans were an increasingly rare occurrence nowadays.

"Stay away," Hide ground out, not recognizing his own voice as he took another step back, feeling panic well up as his back hit a wall. _I can't escape. She is stronger than me, and faster._ For the first time, Hide cursed his knowledge about ghouls; he could have used some hope right now.

The woman gently placed her bags on the ground before slowly walking across the street, towards Hide.

"You know, it's _so kind of you_ to show up tonight. I'm so hungry, you see? I haven't eaten in _months_ _,"_ the woman droned on in a friendly voice, Hide looked on in horror as her mouth started to drool. He clenched his fists and thought of Kaneki waiting for him at the mall, at their planned night with a rented movie and warm blankets, at the way Kaneki had started to relax around him, at the way Kaneki smiled at him when he thought he wasn't looking. He squared his shoulders and pushed down on the fear as best he could, he had to try.

"Stay away!" Hide demanded again, satisfied that his voice came out stronger this time. The woman stopped.

"Oh! You do have some bite!" She was back to giggling, clapping her hands in delight, "How exciting!"

Hide shuddered at her childish glee, she didn't seem the least worried about getting caught or exposed. _Or maybe she's simply hungry enough to not care._

"I'm warning you. You will be killed if you attack me," Hide said as he shuffled a couple of steps along the wall, away from the approaching ghoul.

She laughed, "That's so considerate of you! But honey, why do you care? You will soon be dead!" She lunged forward suddenly, moving faster than Hide had anticipated. He managed to throw himself to the side in time to avoid getting impaled on her suddenly emerging kagune, but did not manage to land standing up. He hit the ground with a grunt and immediately turned over to face his attacker, seeing that she was already readying a second strike. _I really am dead._ Hide thought as she raised her kagune over her head, her smile and her drooling mouth filling his entire vision.

Hide squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the finishing blow. It didn't come. As he hesitantly opened his eyes again he could see the ghoul standing over him, kagune still raised, but her smile was gone. Her gaze was fixed at something behind Hide, eyes wide and… fearful?

"Step away from him."

The voice came from behind him, ominous and full of hate. Hide took a shuddering breath and dared a glance over his shoulder. His eyes landed on a dark figure, barely illuminated by the street lamps; black clothes and a black mask, the only thing standing out was the persons white hair.

"He's my pray. Stay out of it," the woman growled, but her voice was laced with fear. Hide frowned. Who was this person that could elicit such an immediate response from a ghoul? His question was answered as the newcomer took a step forward, into the circle of light surrounding them, illuminating a one-eyed mask with a grim smile. _Centipede._

Hide felt himself pale as realization hit him. The person standing a couple of meters from him was _the_ Centipede. The ghoul that had made the news right before the reformation started; known for both exterminating big gatherings of ghouls in brutal ways, and his attempts at negotiating with the CCG.

Hide flinched as the woman behind him gave a shrill laugh, a pathetic imitation of her earlier glee, her face pale, "I'm not scared of you! You one-eyed abomination!"

"You should be," Centipede stated calmly and Hide did not doubt him.

The woman took a step back from Hide, withdrawing her kagune and eyeing Centipede warily.

"You little brat," she hissed out between clenched teeth, "You're no big-shot. Not anymore."

"I don't want to fight," Centipede said while holding up his hands in a placating manner, but he did not back down.

The woman seemed to make up her mind, lunging herself forward with a scream, "Too bad for you!" Centipede raised an eyebrow and cracked a finger. Before Hide even knew it, it was over; the woman was stumbling to her knees, a new hole in her stomach. He hadn't seen Centipede move.

"Over already? It was just starting! That's no fun," Centipede smirked at the wheezing woman before he froze where he stood, shaking his head forcefully and speaking in a softer voice, "No. No, I'm better than that… I'm sorry it had to come to this."

Hide looked from the dying woman to Centipede and back, realizing that the numb feeling settling in his chest was likely due to chock. Centipede took a hesitant step in his direction and Hide flinched in fear. _Is he going to attack me next_?

Centipede's eyebrows drew up in what looked like… concern? And he stopped dead in the middle of his next step, speaking softly, "Sorry, I-… Are you okay?"

Hide stared. The other had just killed another ghoul, was probably going to kill him as well, and now he was apologizing? Hide opened his mouth to answer but shut it again as Centipede brought one of his hands up and dragged it through his white hair. His familiar white hair.

"…Kaneki?" Hide breathed out, barely recognizing his own faint voice. Centipede froze in place, hand still in his hair. "Is that you? What-"

Hide trailed off and Centipede heaved a sigh, shoulders lowering in what looked like defeat as he slowly walked the last few meters separating them, keeping an eye on Hide's reaction as he did so. This time Hide didn't flinch.

The mask was even creepier up close; the grinning mouth and the black leather giving him a truly menacing look, and Hide frowned. _This isn't the Kaneki I know._

"Could you… take that off?"

Centipede raised a hand to touch the mask over his face, looking around the empty street. "I'd… rather not," Centipede said awkwardly, and suddenly Hide could recognize Kaneki's voice. _It really is him. But why-_

Hide opened his mouth, he had a lot of questions, but they all got stuck in his throat as he heard the woman cough wetly and tip over, sprawling on the ground. Hide looked on with a strange feeling of detachment, listened to the rattling breaths of the woman on the ground.

"Maybe we should get out of here?" Hide mumbled suddenly, startling himself. His eyes seemed to have a hard time focusing on the sprawled form on the ground.

"Yeah…" Kaneki kept his eyes focused on Hide, his one visible eyebrow furrowing slightly, and the concern in his voice was obvious as he asked, "Are you okay?"

Hide decided that despite the creepy mask, it was better to focus on Kaneki than the woman right now, so he looked up at the other and tried to remember what he had been asked. "I'm not hurt, if that what you mean? I'm fine. Just… Just a bit shaken up."

Kaneki nodded at this and extended a hand, "Here."

Hide looked at the hand for a second, surprised to see that it was clean; he had expected it to be covered in blood, and grabbed it with only slight hesitation. He got to his feet and stumbled a bit, he had not realized that he was shaking until now. Kaneki immediately reached around to hold him around the waist, stabilizing him.

"Thanks," Hide mumbled out.

Kaneki didn't answer and started to lead Hide back the way he had come; back towards Hide's own apartment.

"Where are we going? We should go rent a movie-" Hide protested as he attempted to stop walking, but Kaneki dragged him forward.

"No. I'm taking you home," Kaneki said in a voice that managed to convey both sternness and kindness at once. Hide hummed in response, not coming up with a good counterargument at the moment.

They arrived at Hide's apartment faster than Hide had expected, but then again; he didn't really have a great grasp on the flow of time at the moment. Kaneki walked them over to Hide's couch and sat Hide down before taking a seat beside him, leaving some space between them. Hide looked over at Kaneki, wondering what he should say, and saw the other reach up towards his mask and unfasten it. Despite knowing that the person behind the grim smile and the leather was Kaneki, Hide still felt himself pale as Kaneki's face came into view as the mask was lowered.

"I'm sorry," Kaneki apologized and tucked the mask into his pocket, at the opposite side of where Hide sat.

Hide frowned, "What are you apologizing for? You saved me."

"But I didn't want you to find out like this. About _Centipede_ ," Kaneki almost spat the name out, before continuing in a calmer voice, "About who I used to be…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hide asked before the question had even fully formed in his head.

"It's not… something I'm very proud of," Kaneki said hesitantly, looking down at his lap, "And it's not who I am anymore."

Hide thought that over, Kaneki's words from earlier echoing in his head, " _No. No, I'm better than that."_ He took a deep breath and nodded, "Okay."

Kaneki looked up at him in surprise, "Okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Hide smiled at the other, "But you have to tell me more about it later! I bet you have some crazy stories." He thought back to the cruel way Kaneki had talked to the woman before he had corrected himself and felt a small shudder run through him, "If you want to that is."

Kaneki smiled, all traces of Centipede gone from his face, "Maybe. For now, let's get you warmed up."

Hide frowned in confusion before he looked down to find his hands shaking and pale. "Oh."

Kaneki looked at him apologetically, "I'm sorry you had to see that. It's not easy the first time…" He trailed off and rose from the sofa to pick up the blanket that hung over its back and draped it over Hide. "Do you want tea, coffee, or hot chocolate?"

Hide suddenly felt vaguely nauseous and wrinkled his nose, "Neither."

"Too bad," Kaneki teased as he made his way towards the kitchen, "Tea it is."

Hide looked over at the other and frowned. "Hey, Kaneki?"

Kaneki stopped and looked over his shoulder with a small smile, "Yeah?"

"Your shirt is torn."

Kaneki raised an eyebrow and tried to look down his own back, only succeeding in looking like he was performing an ungraceful pirouette. Hide laughed, before realizing that the tear probably came from the other using his kagune earlier, and felt a frown creep over his face.

"Let me get you a spare one," Hide muttered as he got up from the couch, relieved when his legs obeyed him.

"No, you sit down," Kaneki said in a slight panic, immediately at Hide's side and grabbing one of his arms. "I can go get it. After I make you some tea."

Hide patted at Kaneki's hand on his arm and did his best to look annoyed, "I'm not completely helpless you know."

"Please, let me take care of you. Just for now," Kaneki begged him; complete with big eyes, scrunched up eyebrows and pouty lips. Hide felt his cheeks and ears heat up at the other's words. How was he supposed to say no to that?

"Fine," He sighed as he sank back down on the couch, secretly happy to sit down again; his legs had been more stable, but that didn't mean he hadn't felt a bit dizzy standing up.

"Thank you," Kaneki said in relief as he draped the blanket back over Hide and made his way into the kitchen.

"You're the one taking care of me! I should thank you!" Hide called after the other, cheeks still warm.

Kaneki returned a few minutes later with a steaming mug of tea and handed it to Hide who gratefully accepted it. He raised the mug to take a sip before he noticed that Kaneki was still standing in front of him awkwardly. Hide looked up with a raised eyebrow only to find Kaneki blushing slightly.

"What?" Hide asked with a small smile as he gripped the warm mug between his hands, feeling himself relax slightly at the heat.

"Well…" Kaneki hesitated, "I don't- I don't know where your clothes are and-"

Hide laughed. _So cute!_ He carefully placed the mug on the side table and threw the blanket off. "I can show you, if you allow me to stand up?" Hide asked with a teasing smirk. Kaneki's blush deepened.

"S-sure. If you lean on me."

"You only want an excuse to get close to me!" Hide exclaimed in a scandalized tone, loving the way Kaneki stammered and blushed when he teased him.

"I wouldn't-!" Kaneki started before he seemed to realize that Hide was joking, swatting lightly at his arm, "Stop it. That's not funny."

Hide stood up and slung an arm over Kaneki's shoulder, "It's pretty funny."

They shuffled into Hide's bedroom and Hide directed them straight to his wardrobe, trying to ignore his unmade bed and the clothes strewn across the floor. Hopefully Kaneki wouldn't mind.

"Do you prefer something big and cozy, or more standard in size?" Hide asked as he looked over his options.

"It doesn't really matter," Kaneki muttered out, still a bit pink in the face.

"Then big it is!" Hide pronounced in triumph as he dragged out his biggest, softest, sweater; already imagining how cute Kaneki would look in it.

Kaneki looked at it with slightly raised eyebrows, but he smiled as soon as he took a hold of it, breathing out, "It's so soft."

"I know right!" Hide beamed at him and pulled out another of his bigger sweaters; if they were going to get comfortable, he might as well change as well. He sat down on his bed and pulled off his shirt, noting how Kaneki quickly turned his back towards him, but not fast enough to hide the blush creeping back up his cheeks. They both got dressed and Hide had to admit; giving Kaneki the biggest sweater he owned might just have been the best idea he had ever had. The other looked absolutely _adorable_ with sleeves covering his hands and hair slightly ruffled from pulling the sweater over his head.

They soon found themselves back on the couch, Hide securely wrapped up in the blanket as he cradled the mug of tea between his hands and leaned up against Kaneki's side.

"Well, that was an eventful day," Hide said conversationally, taking a sip from his mug, "Let's not do that again."

Kaneki put an arm behind Hide's back and pulled him in close, "Agreed."

Hide woke up several hours later, sprawled half on top of Kaneki on the small sofa. He sleepily reached out to rearrange the blanket so that it covered them both before snuggling back down and promptly falling back asleep.


End file.
